


Tali'Zorah gets Gangbanged

by Rhetoric



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Butt Slapping, Choking, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Quarians, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Turians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhetoric/pseuds/Rhetoric
Summary: Frustrated by politics and a little bit jealous of Shepard, Tali heads to Purgatory to relax and drink the night away alone. Until a couple of hot studs convince her to give in to lust and throw herself face-first into a gangbang!Features a couple humans, a couple turians and one quarian making sweet, sweet love. Or rough, no-holes-barred love. It's all about perspective ^.^Also features a bit of cheating.Suggested by Canderous19. Sorry it took so long!





	Tali'Zorah gets Gangbanged

"Keelah, why do they have to make it so difficult?" Tali thought to herself. All she wanted was a guarantee from the council that trade routes to the recently liberated Rannoch would be established and protected to the same degree of any other council world. While quarians are not a council race, the significance of having their homeworld returned couldn't be lost on the council, could it? Politics was a tiresome game, and Tali was beginning to feel the burnout.

Her lover, Garrus, wasn't helping much either. "Give it time." He'd say, "They'll come around. And if they don't, we'll get Shepard to kick their ass and get our way." She appreciated the sentiment, but it had been weeks now and nothing was getting done. And why should she have to call on Shepard for help? Yes, Shepard is a hero who united the entire galaxy and then saved it, but Tali deserved to be listened to and taken seriously too, right? Sometimes Tali doubted whether the council and Garrus felt the same way. It was all starting to weigh heavy on the young quarian, so she did what most people do to rid themselves of their sorrows; she went drinking.

After a long day of debating and waiting, Tali decided to drop into the hottest bar on the Citadel. She hadn't been in Purgatory much, always too focused on her work for her people. The blaring music and crowds of raucous club-goers made her a bit nervous, but she made sure to remind herself why she came here. She wanted to relax for once, have a nice drink, and maybe even go dancing. Have some fun. Instilled with a bit of confidence, Tali approached the bar, her swinging gait and firm backside drawing the eyes of several interested people. Blushing underneath her mask, she sat down on a stool and ordered herself a drink. She actually had to repeat herself, as the music was too loud and her voice was too quiet. Staring down at her drink, Tali was reminded of the last time she drank. Well, she remembered what Shepard told her of it at least. Apparently she called her straw an 'emergency induction port'. She'll never live that one down. To force herself to think of something else, she downed her first drink.

 

It was ambiguous whether Tali was a lightweight, or quarians in general just couldn't handle much alcohol. Two drinks in, Tali was feeling much more laid-back. She wasn't quiet drunk yet, still mostly capable of making reasonable choices. While nursing her third drink and watching the dancefloor, she noticed a well-dressed and handsome-looking turian approaching the bar. Instead of talking to the bartender, the turian rested his arm on the counter and turned to Tali.

"I noticed you were drinking alone. I'm not going to pry or anything, just make a suggestion, if you'll hear it?" He asked questioningly. Beneath her mask her eyebrow raised, curious as to what this rather attractive turian had to say. "Suggest away." She said in a flirtatious tone. She wasn't sure if that was intentional or not.

"Going to clubs is a great way to meet new people. And drinking is much more fun with others. My friends and I are at the table near the back. If you're looking for a really good time, come on over." After saying this, the turian turned and walked away. Tali watched him walk back to his table, where two other turians and three humans sat drinking and conversing happily. She noted that all were male, and while it was hard to tell in this light, they all seemed to be in pretty good shape. Tali found herself getting wet at the thought of sitting amongst a group of hot men, feeling their eyes on her, and maybe even their hands. Her thoughts drifted to Garrus, and what he might think. She convinced herself that she would just be sitting and chatting with them, nothing overtly sexual had to take place, even though the idea of it excited her. Besides, they saw her and cared enough to ask her to join them. She might as well chat with them a bit, and it wouldn't be so bad to enjoy a bit of male attention.

Tali found herself having a lot more fun than she anticipated. The men were all nice, interesting and pretty damn attractive. She found herself imbued with an odd confidence as a result of their interest in her, and became more and more flirty as time went on. She couldn't exactly remember how it happened, but she ended up on the lap of one of the burlier humans, drink in hand. As they all laughed at a raunchy joke, the Tali could feel a hardness pressing against her round ass. She was surprised at herself for not blushing, and even more surprised when she gently ground her butt into his lap, causing the man to groan and become even more stiff. The turian to her right noticed and chuckled. He leaned back, put his arm behind Tali and asked, "Mind giving me some of what he's getting?" Everyone noticed what she was doing at this point, and looked at her expectantly. Her pussy throbbed at the thought of moving around the table, feeling everyone's hardness beneath her. After a moment of hesitation, that's exactly what she did. Putting her drink down, she moved from lap to lap, letting everyone hump their erections against her suit covered ass. When they started to cop a feel of her ass, she didn't stop them. Nor did she stop them when they starting caressing her tits and the rest of her body.

She ended up moaning and writhing across their laps, hands across her body, feeling her through her suit. She was getting hotter and hotter, wetter and wetter, until eventually she came in their hands. Crying out through her mask, the sound being dulled by the pounding drone of the music. Her high was unlike any she ever felt before. Never has someone been able to make her cum while she was still in her suit, and even when she wasn't it was still not the easiest thing to do. But here she was, being groped shamelessly by six strangers, and cumming her brains out. As she recovered, the men made space for her to sit down. She breathed heavily, then gave a happy post-orgasmic laugh. "Thank you for that, all of you. This was so much fun." She remembered her boyfriend and felt a pang of guilt. She wasn't sure if she would regret this, but regardless, this was as far as things could possibly go. "I really enjoyed myself tonight, but I think it might be time I head home." As she got up to leave, one of the humans said, "Hey, that could have been the first of many. Orgasms, I mean. You come home with us and we'll make sure you're cumming all goddamn night." The men hollered and nodded approvingly. One of them reached out to knead Tali's ass. She replied with a chuckle, "I'd love to, but it's too dangerous. If you don't know, being outside of my suit can be very be very risky-" She was cut off by a turian. "Don't worry about that love, we've got that sorted. I know a brilliant hotel on the Presidium that has a sterilization chamber specifically built for quarians. Pretty expensive, but if all of us chip in it should be no problem." Tali thought it over, the hand caressing her ass making her horny once more. This wasn't an everyday opportunity. Here she had a group of three hunky turians and three hot humans, all of them wanting to spend the night with her, and all willing to make sure she could be with them safely. "Don't I deserve this?" She thought to herself. She really liked being with Garrus, but how could she pass up on this? Surely he would understand. Or maybe he didn't have to know. Tali decided she could worry about that later, but for right now she might as well embrace the moment and make the night one to remember. "Alright boys, you've convinced me. Take me away and show me what you're made of."

 

The strangers were true to their word. They took an auto-cab up to the Orchid Hotel on the Presidium, and after the group checked in for a night's stay (along with the 'extra services'), Tali found herself in the sterilization chamber. After examining it with the eye of a skilled engineer, she found it to be up to spec. Actually above spec. It was rare to find a chamber of this quality outside of the Migrant Fleet. All she would need to do is come here straight after she was finished with the men (or they were finished with her, she thought), and undergo a thorough but painless detoxing procedure. She wasn't looking forward to that part, but knew it would be worth it in order to experience whatever was about to happen. Taking a deep breath, she entered the hotel room, where all the men were waiting, naked and slowly bringing their cocks to full mast. They all watched her as she entered, as she strutted to the center of the room. Tali never imagined she would have this many men hard for her, *wanting* her, all in one room and willing to share her. It made her nervous, but also incredibly excited and horny. "As much as I loved feeling you all through my suit, I'm hungry for the real thing." She said as she began to remove her suit piece by piece, making sure to pose and wiggle her hips sexily as she did so. Her plush posterior was instantly grabbed as soon as it was exposed to the open air, causing Tali to gasp at the sensation of skin on skin. Her surprise turned into moans as another hand reached underneath to rub her sopping wet slit. "Mmm, I can't wait to feel all of you. Touching me, grabbing me, *fucking* me." She removed her torso section, allowing access to her beautiful tits. As more hands were drawn to those, her moans became louder and the hand between her thighs delved deep into her folds. It became hard to maneuver, so she invited one of the idle turians to step forward and remove her mask. He did so, and the sight they all saw was that of a gorgeous quarian crying out in orgasm, her cries unfiltered and her passion unmasked. Feeling so many hands on her unexposed skin was euphoric, and gave her a shaking, unforgettable orgasm. She likely would have fallen if she wasn't being held up and finger-fucked. As she came down from cumming, smiling and sighing in pleasure, one of the men locked lips with her. Tali wasn't used to kissing, but discovered it only made the moment hotter. A few moments later she broke the kiss and said, "You've all done so much for me, how about I start returning the favour."

Dropping to her knees, Tali was now eye-level with the six sizeable cocks surrounding her. She took two in her hands, feeling their heat as they pulsed and grew harder. The two men groaned as she jerked them off, giving Tali a sense of pride and power over them. She made sure to give every cock a quick tug before taking one in her mouth. It was a human's, thick with a bulbous head. She swirled her tongue over the head before licking the underside, inhaling the thick musk from his balls. Before she could take him back in her mouth a hand on her head guided her to the next dick. A turian's, long and tapered at the end. She was more familiar with these, albeit not by much, and quickly went to town on him. With two other pulsing dicks in her hands, she lathered the one in front of her in spit before taking him as deep as she could down her throat. She took three quarters of it before she started to gag, retreating and gasping for air with a thick stream of spit connecting her lips to its tip. The stream was broken and fell across her tit as her head was brought to the next cock. This was the turian who came up to her in the bar and set the whole night in motion. With two hands on her head, he assumed direct control and started to fuck Tali's mouth. Tali was initially shocked, but found herself soaking wet and moaning around his dick as she was facefucked. He pushed as deep as he could go and just a little bit further before drawing most of the way out and allowing her to breath for a moment, then going right back to fucking her face. After a minute of this he pulled out and rubbed his wet prick over the quarian's features. She gasped for air, smiled, then asked for more. 

Tali had to consciously remind herself to keep jerking off cocks while her mouth was being used. At some point while she was deepthroating one of the humans, another lay on his back and maneuvered Tali so her pussy was resting on his face. He took pity on her soaked snatch and began lapping up her juices, causing her to roll her eyes back and moan around the cock that was balls deep in her throat. Her blowjob skills were already improving, and she was now able to take many of the dicks all the way to their base. As the next cock to be serviced came around, Tali bucked her hips against the face of the man underneath her and could do nothing but rub her face against the balls of the man in front of her. The expert tongue-fucking she was receiving was becoming too much to handle. A strong hand closed around her throat, causing her to whimper and look up at the men surrounding her with pleading eyes. Her hands fell from the the turian dicks they held as Tali came once more, her moans muffled and distorted somewhat from the light choking she was enduring. She loved everything about her situation. She loved being such a submissive little slut to these people that she barely knew. Coming down from her high with a blissful smile, Tali was roughly yanked by her hair to the next cock and given a proper facefucking.

After deepthroating all six cocks, things ramped up to the next stage. The men helped Tali up from her knees and brought her over to the bed. She yelped as she was gently pushed onto the bed and then yelled out in pleasure as she was mounted from behind, a thick human dick sinking deep into her needy pussy. She was quickly brought to her next orgasm, grasping the bed sheets tightly as she cried out. She was silenced as her mouth was filled once more with turian cock. The men sawed into her, fucking her deeply and with little abandon. As they grew closer to orgasm they withdrew, and two others quickly took their place. Tali rocked her body back and forth against their pricks, eagerly enjoying the spitroast she was being subjected to. The next pair of men were rougher, slapping her ass and grasping her throat, which only made Tali cum harder. Her pussy clenched and spasmed around the dick inside her, bringing him to the brink of orgasm. But he managed to hold off, saving his load for the big finish.

When the next pair rotated in, they pulled Tali to a cowgirl position. She immediately began bouncing wildly, desperate to cum again. The other men admired her jiggling ass, enough so that Tali soon felt a prodding at her backdoor. Looking back with wide eyes, she saw a lubed up turian dick about to penetrate her asshole. She had no time for uncertainty however, as a sharp shock of pain accompanied her first anal penetration. The pain soon subsided however, and was replaced with overwhelming pleasure. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, unable to process the feeling of being double penetrated, hurtling towards a mind-melting orgasm. Hands roamed her body as she shook and yelled, "KEELAH! I'm so... fucking... full!"

Her head rested against the shoulder of the man beneath her, mewling and moaning as she was fucked in both her ass and pussy. After she came again, the men switched out, leaving her with a brief and terrifying hollow feeling which was forgotten as soon as she was plugged up with cock once more. Hands rained down on her thick ass, and the man fucking it roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her back, bending her far back enough that she could see his face above hers. His other hand came to her throat, and she could feel his heavy breathing on her face in time with the thrusting of his hips. Tali felt she had no control, no choice but to submit to him, *them*, and revel in the limitless pleasure they were inflicting upon her. Her eyes rolled back as his tongue met hers and she came again, her motion severely limited which only made her buck and tense even more.

Another slap to the ass and she was finally released from her rough embrace, only to be filled and fucked once more. The men couldn't believe how far this quarian slut was willing to go, and were barely able to keep themselves from cumming. Willing to stretch the evening- and Tali- out even more, the other men gathered around Tali as she was being double penetrated. Tired from her orgasms but not yet willing to let up, Tali grasped two cocks and took the fifth in her mouth, mumbling, "More, please give me more, please." The man in her mouth took that as a sign to hold nothing back and began fucking her face like he fucked her ass earlier. She lost herself to the phenomenal feeling of being a complete slut as she did her best to jerk off the cocks in her hands while her face, ass and pussy were all being ruthlessly fucked. Tali couldn't keep track of how many times she came, she couldn't even keep a single coherent thought in her mind through the haze of unbridled pleasure. She was lost in the animalistic urge to fuck and suck big cocks. Nothing else mattered to her anymore at that point.

As the gangbang neared its crescendo, everyone pulled out of Tali, leaving her a moaning wreck. She was helped to the edge of the bed, where she crawled down to the floor and into the circle of jerking cocks which was now forming. She licked her lips and fingered herself while she watched the men around her getting ready to cum all over her. "Give me what I've worked so hard for, please, I want you all to finish on my face. Please!" She pleaded, her fingers working faster and faster. The first to cum was the turian who started it all, stepping forward and busting his nut right over Tali's proud smile. Cum draped over her lips and her chin, with droplets trickling down to fall on her tits. She gave his dick a playful squeeze and a lick, before the next two came to cum. They landed their loads across her cheek and her forehead, thick white stripes against her flawless, purple hued skin. As they came on her face Tali was driven to another sloppy orgasm, closing her eyes for the next round of loads. The final three plastered the rest of her face. Some of it pooled against her eye and the rest began to trickle down to her jaw and fall to her chest. When the last loads fell, everyone stepped back to admire the bukkaked Tali'Zorah as she brought herself to a final climax. She would never be able to describe the utter joy she felt in that moment.

Covered in cum, Tali only wished her immune system was strong enough to handle swallowing it all. Maybe one day... for now, she was content to soak in the feeling of it layered upon her sensitive skin. Eventually, however, she would have to clean up and get to the sterilization chamber to make sure she doesn't die right after getting gangbanged. On the other hand, she figured it wouldn't be a bad way to go. After that she should probably head home, and see her faithful partner...

"Oh shit, Garrus!" Tali got so wrapped up in the moment she completely forgot about him. She felt momentarily guilty, but that faded when she thought of all the amazing things she got to do tonight. "Garrus may not be able to triple-penetrate me, but I think I still love him. I'll make it up to him somehow, even if I don't tell him what I did. I'm sure Liara wouldn't mind helping me out with that..."


End file.
